


Erbstück

by Catsintheattic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Deutsch | German, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nevilles erster Zauberstab hat seine eigene Meinung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erbstück

Wenn er mich nur nicht immer in die Hosentasche stecken würde. Es gibt die allerbesten Hüftgurte für Zauberstäbe, aber nein … das kommt für ihn natürlich nicht in Frage. Und so sitze ich jetzt in dieser Hülle aus Jeansstoff, die an meinem ehemals so glatt polierten Griff scheuert. Den hat er übrigens in der ersten Woche gleich mit Sandpapier aufgeraut – um einen besseren Griff zu haben. Das ich nicht lache! Ein guter Zauberer hat entweder einen guten Griff, oder er hat ihn nicht. Mit der Rauigkeit des Zauberstabgriffs hat das gar nichts zu tun.

Wenn er die Treppe hinunter rennt schnappt mich der Stoff seiner Hose bei jedem Schritt gegen sein Hinterteil. Das ist … es ist unwürdig. Das ist es!

Anfangs hat er mich sogar mit der Spitze voran in die Hosentasche gesteckt. Völlig im Dunkeln, ständiger Reibung ausgesetzt – kein Wunder, dass ich dann schon vor den ersten Zaubersprüchen nur Funken gesprüht habe. Und was machte er? Hat mich hin und her geschwenkt bis mir schwindelig wurde, als wäre ich eine verstopfte Schreibfeder. _Dummer Junge_ , hätte ich am liebsten gezischt. Einen statisch aufgeladenen Zauberstab muss man vorsichtig mit einem Ledertuch abreiben. Aber zur Not taten es auch seine ungeschützten Fingerspitzen. Das hat er mich dann auch noch fallen gelassen, der Idiot.

Der Lehrer, der ihn dabei erwischt hat, war wenigstens in Ordnung. Der hat nicht schlecht reagiert. _Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Für idiotisches Verhalten_ , hat er gesagt. Und dabei war es nicht einmal im Unterricht.

Als mein kleiner Besitzer mich wieder aufgehoben hat, waren seine Hände ganz feucht. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl, vor allem, wenn er damit minutenlang meinen Griff umklammert. Die Nässe dringt ins Holz, und – wie gesagt – Zauberstabpflege ist ein Fremdwort für ihn. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wann ich das letzte Mal geölt wurde. In meiner Mitte löst sich bereits ein kleiner Splitter ... Mal sehen, wie ich den geschickt zum Einsatz bringe.

Sein Vorgänger, der war anders, ein richtiger Zauberer, schon als Junge. Als er mich damals im Laden in die Hand genommen hat, wusste ich sofort, wir gehören zusammen. Wir waren ein gutes Team, bis zuletzt. Ein Fluch, immer wieder und wieder. Seine Finger hielten mich fest, bis er nicht mehr konnte. Ich habe bis zum Schluss für ihn gekämpft.

_Trage ihn mit Ehre_ – mit diesen Worten hat die alte Dame mich überreicht. Es hat nichts genützt. Dieser Junge: ungeschickt und unbeholfen, die Finger mit Erde beschmiert. Wir werden einander keine Ehre bereiten. Für ihn bin ich nichts als eine geerbte Last. Und er ist nicht der Zauberer meiner Wahl.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to nathaniel_hp for the beta-reading. And then I messed with it some more. :-)


End file.
